So Proud Of You
by Obsessed01
Summary: “Because he was Seth and she was Summer and they just don’t function well without the other.” Companion piece to So Good Together


A/N: After you read this one, I think you'll understand why I didn't want to post them together. They're just way to different to work like that. So this one is a little longer and meant to be read right after So Good Together. Enjoy!

------------------

Summer felt his fingertips before she even opened her eyes. She was lying on her side, facing away from him, and wearing nothing but her brief-cut underwear. She knew while other guys found it sexy for their girlfriends to walk around in teeny tiny thongs, (which she thought looked trashy and porno-ish) Seth always liked her better in boyshorts or something cute like that. When they used to date, and her parents weren't home, she'd walk around in one of his t-shirts and a pair of underwear while he'd laze around on her bed in his jeans. He pinch her butt when she got close enough and then she'd turn around because that type of behavior was just not acceptable and so, of course, he needed to be disciplined…

He was running his fingers down her side, over the curve of her hip, and down her thigh. It was slow and gentle, his fingers barely grazing the skin, and it tickled a little bit. She rolled onto her back and looked at him. He smiled at her, his fingers tracing a path on her stomach.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

Damn it felt good to wake up in his bed again.

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. "I can hardly move," she said as he pulled away.

"A little sore?" he asked.

"A lot sore," she answered.

"How many times did we do it?"

"I lost track," she said, grinning at him.

He grinned back and leaned over, kissing her again, his hand still stroking her stomach. "Mmm," he said as he moved to kiss her neck. "Too sore to do it again?"

"What time is it?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know," he said, nipping at her pulse point.

She let out a low moan before turning her

head to look at the clock on the bedside table. "It's getting late," she told him. "You're parents are going to be home soon."

He groaned. Parents. "You wanna come over tomorrow?" he asked her, his lips lightly sucking on her collarbone.

"Maybe," she said, pulling his head back up to her lips. "But I gotta go."

She kissed him one last time before she got out of his bed groaning. She searched the room for her discarded clothes. Once she found everything, she decided getting them all on correctly was going to be difficult. She was _very_ sore.

"Help me?" she asked in her most pathetic tone.

He smiled at her and climbed out of the bed. He helped her hook her bra around back and then kissed her shoulder while she pulled her skirt up. He grabbed her shirt from the bed behind him and helped her get that on so it was facing the right way. She stepped toward him and ran her hand along his bare stomach. She kissed him as her fingers grazed the waistband of his boxers.

"Whoa, there," he said, stepping back. "Don't start that unless you intend to finish it."

"Tomorrow," she said, kissing him again.

"Tomorrow," he agreed, before she disappeared out his door.

------------------

Tomorrow quickly turned into tonight and suddenly, Seth found himself sneaking past his parents' bedroom and out the front door. They ended up falling asleep afterward and well, before he knew it, it was morning. So Summer laughed at him as he scrambled around her room, stumbling when he tried to pull his jeans on. She got out of the bed to unbutton his shirt and re-button it correctly. Then he cupped her face and kissed her before rushing out her bedroom door.

He was being super quiet as he tiptoed into the house, shutting the door. He turned around to run smack into his parents who were standing at the edge of the foyer stairs waiting for him. Their arms were crossed over their chests and the looks on their faces told him he wasn't getting out of this one.

"Hi, mom. Dad," he said, looking at his parents.

"Welcome back," Kirsten said, her tone angry.

"You know, it's a lovely morning," he said, going for the pleasant approach. "I just thought I'd go for a little walk."

"Not buying it," his mother said.

"Where were you?" Sandy asked.

"That is a good question, Dad. Where was I?" He was trying to stall for time but he knew it was running short. He was an excellent talker but when his parents didn't want to hear it, it wasn't happening.

"Seth," his mother said warningly.

"Okay," he said, giving over to their parenting tactics of making him talk. "I was at Summer's."

"All night?" his father asked.

He nodded his head.

"Uh, did you…" He was really hoping his mother wasn't about to ask what he thought she was going to ask. "Did you sleep with her?"

Yep. She was.

He stared at the ground, suddenly finding the marble tiling extremely interesting. "Well, we weren't exactly studying," he said, thinking that would be a suitable answer because there was no way in hell he was going to admit to it, straight-up.

"Oh, honey," Kirsten said, rushing over to hug him. "I'm so glad to hear to that."

"Uh, Mom?" Seth asked, completely confused. "I said we had sex."

"We know," Sandy said, coming up to pat him on the back. "We're proud of you."

Seth couldn't figure out what the hell was going on. All he knew was that one minute he was about to be grounded until he was twenty-five for sneaking out of the house but when he admits he went and slept with his ex-girlfriend, they're practically throwing him a welcome home party.

Just then, Ryan passed through the living room. "Hey, you're back," he said.

"Ryan, guess what," Sandy said, turning to face him. "Seth slept with Summer!"

"Geeze, that's really great," Ryan said, looking a little confused but not near as confused as Seth. He walked away into the kitchen, because Seth was sure he didn't want to be involved in this conversation.

"Are you guys being sarcastic?" he asked as his mother finally pulled away from him.

"Not at all," Kirsten said and he still wasn't sure if she was being serious.

"I'm totally confused."

"We are so glad," she started, smiling at him, "that you're back with Summer."

"Whoa, I said I had sex with her, I didn't say we were back together," Seth said.

"Well, it's a start, right?" Sandy said, clapping him on the back once more.

"I suppose," Seth said.

Just then the doorbell rang and Kirsten walked passed Seth to answer it. "Look at that," she said, turning around. "_It's Summer_." She raised her eyebrows at Seth.

"Hey, Summer. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I left something…upstairs," she said, signaling to Seth with her eyes.

"Right," he said, looking at his parents. "We'll just go get that."

They started up the stairs together and Kirsten and Sandy couldn't help but notice the way her fingers casually laced themselves with his. She was trying to hide their hands behind her but she was no good seeing as they were both laughing and touching each other too much.

Kirsten wrapped her arms around Sandy and kissed her husband softly. "I'm glad they're together again," she said. "Because honestly, I was a little scared of Alex." Sandy laughed.

And she knew that even if Seth said they weren't technically together yet, it would only be a matter of time. Because he was Seth and she was Summer and they just don't function well without the other.


End file.
